The Girl Who Lived
by The pain of love
Summary: Slight AU. Thorn Potter lives in her Aunt and Uncl's Attic, She's a Star Athlet, and also witch. watch her as she learns about her family and future. Female Harry


**The Girl Who Lived**

**Introduction**

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges under of Privet Drive, which lay silent and untidy under the inky sky, the very last place you expect astonishing things to happen. Rose Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up.

One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she would be woken up in a few hours time by Dudley's screaming and food being thrown in her face. Along with her being prodded and pinched for the next few weeks, too… She didn't even know that at this very moment, people were meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Thorn Potter – the Girl who lived!"

~~ **Chapter One: Track Meet **~~~

Ten Years Later

It had been nearly ten years since the Dursleys found their niece on their doorstep, thing seemed the same at the house in number four on the street of Privet Drive, the only thing that was different was the many photographs of Dudley Dursley and the family portraits but there was no other sign that the girl lived there was the Dursleys as well.

Thorn Potter, who was asleep in the cramped Attic Room, was soon woken up by the shrill voice of her Aunt Petunia's voice.

"Get up!" came her voice as she banged on the door. There was the sound of a '_click_' which meant that she had unlocked the Attic door. "Now!"

Her stomach growled since she hasn't had a meal in the last three days.

As she sat up, she seemed to be trying to remember a dream she had last night, it was a good dream where she was in a flying motorcycle, she had a funny feeling she seen this dream before.

It was Dudley's birthday and the Dursleys were all planning to go to the zoo. Thorn had grabbed a pair of socks and gotten dressed for the day and went down two staircases to kitchen where the Dursley family were gathered.

"I want you to look after the bacon and try not to burn anything," Aunt Petunia said to Thorn.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day," Aunt Petunia said as she covered Dudley's eyes and lead him to his presents.

It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike, Thorn did not know why Dudley wanted a racing bike since he was very fat and hated exercising—unless he was going to use it as a punching bag.

Dudley's favorite punching bag was Thorn but he couldn't really catch her since she was very fast though she didn't look like it. Thorn had always been small and skinny for her age.

Even though Thorn had to wear all of Dudley's old things and they all made her look skinny since Dudley was four times bigger than she was, she was known to be very beautiful, she was told by many people whenever she went out with the Dursleys that she was beautiful, ("Why does she always get compliments and I don't!" Dudley would complain to Uncle Vernon in a fake crying voice every time someone gave her a compliment.), she had short spiky jet-black hair,a lighting shaped scar on her forehead and startling bright emerald eyes, she had a thin face, knobbly knees, muscles of an athlete, and was starting to 'blossom' a little early then most girls her age.

Though Thorn was told many times that she was beautiful, the only appearance that she liked about herself was the scar on her forehead which she supposedly got it from a car crash that had killed her parents which had happened when she was only a year old. At least that's what Aunt Petunia told her when she asked.

"You need to comb your hair, girl!" Uncle Vernon barked at Thorn as he looked over the top of his newspaper seeing her short spiky jet-black hair.

He always did that once a week, shouting that Thorn needed to comb her hair, and she would if someone let her use a comb.

"Hurry up! And bring me my coffee, girl!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Thorn said as she put the bacon on everyone's plate and went to go pour her uncle's morning coffee. She was done with cooking breakfast by the time Aunt Petunia had showed Dudley his presents though he didn't really look happy.

"How many are there?" he asked as he turned back to his father, going red in the face.

'_Uh-oh, a Dudley tantrum is coming up_,' Thorn thought as she began to wolf down her bacon in case Dudley turned the table over.

"Thirty-six, counted them my-self," Vernon said, not really noticing the danger that was coming up.

"THIRTY-SIX!? BUT LAST YEAR I HAD THIRTY-SEVEN!" Dudley yelled.

"I know, but look how big they are—" Uncle Vernon said.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley yelled.

"Now, look here, sweetie, here's what we are going to do, when we go out, we are going to buy you two new presents, how's that pumpkin?" Aunt Petunia said, trying to calm her son down.

Dudley seemed to be thinking very hard as if he was having hard time thinking. "So I'll have thirty…thirty…"

"Thirty-eight, sweetums."

"Oh, alright then," Dudley said as he grabbed the nearest present and began tearing at the wrapper.

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley," he said, ruffling Dudley's hair up. Thorn rolled her eyes, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had spoiled him rotten while she got nothing but their old stuff.

Just then the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Thorn and Uncle Vernon watch Dudley unwrap his presents then Aunt Petunia came back looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg, she can't take her." She indicated to Thorn.

Dudley's mouth had fell open in horror while Thorn's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents had token him and his friends out for the day while Thorn had to stay behind in Mrs. Figg's house.

Thorn liked Mrs. Figg, she thought she was a very nice lady but she hated it there, the whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg would make her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" Aunt Petunia said looking furiously at Thorn as if though she'd planned the whole thing out. Thorn wanted to feel sorry for Mrs. Figg that she had broken her leg, but she was just glad that she didn't have to go back to her house this year.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl," Aunt Petunia responded.

The Dursleys often spoke about Thorn in front of her like this as if she didn't exist; she was used to this though so she did her best to ignore it but listening at the same time.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend—Yvonne?" Vernon asked.

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia, I have a Track Meet today so it won't be a problem." Thorn reminded her Aunt Petunia, though she thought that if she finished the Track meet early she could have the house to herself for awhile.

Aunt Petunia slapped her forehead lightly and said, "I totally forgot about that Meeting."

One thing Thorn's Aunt and Uncle liked about Thorn was that she was the Star Track Runner since she was old enough to participate in the Tournaments.

"I told you yesterday that I wouldn't be a problem." Thorn said.

With that dealt with, the Dursleys and Thorn left. The Dursleys dropped Thorn off at the school Track Field rudely, barely letting her get out with her bag before leaving.

The Track meet started with out a hitch and soon it was 12 o'clock pm. The Members of the team patted Thorn on her back (seeing as she ran twice as many laps than the rest), then split up into their Car pool rides.

Thorn car pooled with two other members with one of their mother's. Thorn was dropped of on the corner of Privet drive; she waved to bye them, and then started up her street.

Thorn past by several people Saying "Good Evening" to them, they responded curtly as they were busy with their tasks.

Thorn reached Her Aunt and Uncle's home with three curses, two dog growls, and one rude "Shut-the-Hell-up" from several people (and dogs). Thorn expertly tilted one of Petunia's flower pots, holding it with the side of her foot so it didn't break while she bent down to grab the Hide-a-Key underneath.

Thorn unlocked the door and placed the spare key back in its place. As soon as Thorn was in, she locked the door behind her. She turned to the staircase on her right and began climbing.

Thorn reached the top quickly and started towards the other end to reach the staircase leading to her Attic room. As she walked toward the staircase she pasted her Aunt's "Room", which was simply a room where her Aunt retreated when she wanted to be alone.

Thorn bite her lip gently when she stopped to look at the door. Thorn had never been in it as her Aunt wouldn't let her inside. Making her decision quickly as the Dursleys would be back at 5 o'clock sharp, Thorn raced to her attic room depositing her bag, jacket, and shoes, and grabbing a duffle bag.

Soon Thorn was in front of her Aunts "Room" once again. Her hand closed itself around the doorknob and twisted it. The wood door swung inwardly allowing Thorn to she the room finally.

The room was just as she had expected it to be… Painted a peach color with a Neon pink bed. There was an old styled dressing table along with a dresser. Thorn walked toward the walk-in-closet first.

Thorn opened the door easily and felt the wall looking for the light switch. She quickly found it and flipped it on. The closet was filled with light and colors. Thorn grinned mischievously; she browsed through the articles of clothing.

She soon stopped when coming to a white Corset (the kind you go clubbing in) and a faded black leather jacket. Thorn smiled and gently pulled the clothing off their hangers, and placed them in the duffle bag. She resumed searching the clothing and found: One white Billowy skirt (bagged), two sets of strap-y high heel's (one white the other brown, bagged), one bikini top (bagged), and one emerald dress with matching shoes (Both bagged).

Thorn grinned widely as she turned of the closet light and closed the door. Next thing Thorn went to was her Aunts dresser and went through it.

Finding: One bra and panty set (both her size, Bagged), a tee-shirt with the words "Thorn in your side" on it (Bagged), and (strangely enough) a pair of faded black leather gloves (also bagged).

Thorn's grin had turned into a Chester- Cat grin. Thorn then turned to the last thing in the room. The Old Styled Dressing table stood innocently opposite the bed. Thorn approached it quickly after glancing down to the empty driveway.

Thorn pulled the cushioned out and sat the duffle bag down on top of it. She glanced at her reflection before going through the Dressing tables contents.

She found: one bottle of perfume(which smelled liked green apple, bagged), hand/body lotion (smelled like green apple, Bagged), two Butterfly shaped jewelry (one a choker the other a hair comb, bagged), a silver handled mirror (Bagged), a silver handled soft haired Brush (Baged), and a pair of earrings that dangled with butterfly's at the ends (bagged).

Thorn placed everything inside the duffle bag and just as she was clipping the top closed she saw something in the corner of her eye. Thorn turned her head slightly to look at it; there was something just inside the vent.

Thorn knelt down in front of it and started to take it off. To her surprise the metal covering came off easily. In side were two purses, one light green and the other dark red. She quickly withdrew them and placed the vent covering on again.

Thorn picked up the purses by their chain straps and placed them on her shoulder. Thorn quickly picked up her duffle bag, set the cushioned seat in its place and closed the door behind her just as her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin parked in the driveway.

Thorn's heart nearly froze when she heard her Uncle's car door slam shut. Then sprang into action when she realized that she would get in trouble if see with the duffle bag and two purses, and raced toward the attic staircase. When the attic door was shut behind her, Thorn moved quickly through the cramped space toward the window opposite the door.

Once through the maze of boxes, Thorn stepped into a small clearing large enough for a desk, chair, and wardrobe to stand, and underneath the window was a trunk that was two feet high and three feet a across. Lying on top of the trunk were several old blankets and pillows and an old lumpy mattress.

Thorn quickly pulled the stuff off, pulled the clasp up and hauled it open. Inside there were several articles of clothing and books.

Thorn heard the Voices of Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley, coming up the stairs. Thorn quickly dumped the duffle bag and the two purses inside. Thorn closed the trunk top quickly and quietly; then put her mattress, blankets, and Pillows back on neatly on top of the trunk.

Just as she finished putting every thing in order Thorn heard her Aunt reaching top of the Attic steps.

"THORN, have you been in my ROOM?" Thorn's Aunt yelled through the door.

"No I haven't Aunt Petunia." Thorn Yelled back gently.

Thorn rolled her eye's, her Aunt always asked her the same question every time thorn was home first, though her Aunt usually stalked into the attic bedroom to _yell _it at her.

She sighed loudly before taking her stuff off the trunk to look at what the two purses held.


End file.
